


In Transit

by AsaDelCesar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Waiting at an airport's boarding gate for three hours in the dead of night is hard guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsaDelCesar/pseuds/AsaDelCesar
Summary: Why resting against Yuri's shoulder in a cramped, narrow economy seat is so much more comfortable than any business class seat Victor's ever been on.





	

His shoulder is soft, a strangely comforting thing. It's a surprise he's managed to keep that bit of body fat that makes him somewhat soft to the touch... at least as soft as an athlete could be. His cheek resting against the top of his head felt nice, too. Almost like being under a little pillow.

 

His scent is distinct. It's the salt of soy sauce from his family's home cooking. There is also the salt of the sea: the faintest touch of Hasetsu's shore. It's contrasted by his clothes which carry that familiar, crisp scent of detergent. Yet, it's easy to also catch the smoke of incense that sticks to the cloth: a reminder of morning offerings and greetings to the family dog.

 

His body is warm. Though he wears so many layers, he knows how warm that body he rests against is. He's familiar with how it feels in his arms, locked in a tender embrace.

 

His hand entwines with his-- a discreet act of intimacy as he adjusts his position against him in the narrow seats of the plane. His long, pale fingers slip between his slightly thicker ones-- the shade of his skin stands out against his, lightly sun-kissed, telling of a childhood by the sea.

 

Where he sits is nothing like the roomy, plush seats of the Business Class he's used to, but here-- by his side-- he finds comfort he could never get anywhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. I totally wrote this at 2:11am, waiting for three hours at a boarding gate for my plane back to Japan.


End file.
